Phoebe's Devices
by PossiblyDreaming
Summary: Jem's little sister is involved and Tessa's arrival just puts more pressure on her and her new relationship - she technically has two big brothers in her life (Will and Jem) and although Jem may let her do what she wants Will is curious about what has happened with her. Phoebe never wanted to be a shadowhunter, but this sudden interest sparks Will's curiosity.


**DISCLAIMER: **I don't think I need to mention this but since a lot of people do on I will do anyway.

I do not own any of the characters in this story apart from _Pheobe_ who is completely my own creation. Everyone else is from Infernal Devices and is owned and made by Cassandra Clare. This is a complete work of Fiction.

Please let me know what you think about my writing, the more you write about my chapters the more encouraged I will be to write more quicker. There shall be 10 Chapters in total for this FanFiction.

**Chapter 1 **

"It's a walk, Will. I'm not going Hunter like you do, I'm not all into the Shadowhunter thing. I just want a walk, it's not that difficult to get stuffy in here. I feel claustrophobic." Phoebe moaned like a child as she stared at her older brother Jem and Will, sometimes she felt like she had two older brothers.

In fact she always felt like she have two older brothers.

It had gotten a lot worse since Tessa Gray had come into the picture. Her brother and Will Herondale had to let her out of this Institution someday. They used to trust her even though she had never really taken an interesting in learning how to fight. But now they treated her like she was fine china, like they wanted to protect her all the time, like they wanted to smoother her.

Will shook his head, pacing the floor in front of Phoebe. "Stick your head out the window, it will get less stuffy" Will tossed back acting as if he was genuinely thinking about a way around Phoebe taking a walk.

"William!" Jem cursed under his breath as he moved towards Phoebe touching her folded arms. "We're not saying you can't go out, we're just saying we would prefer you not to go out Bee" He answered with his usual nickname for her, a small smile showing her he was trying to understand her.

Phoebe looked at her brother assessing what he was saying for a moment. "I promise I won't be out long. Just a stroll" She pleaded with her brother deciding it was best to ignore her _'Other' _brother Will. Jem smiled slightly and nodded his surrender towards his sister. Will threw up his hands and groaned in frustration.

Before they could change their mind, Phoebe gave her brother a quick hug and said "Bye Will, Tessa" before disappearing out of their room, grabbing her jacket to protect her from being cold outside.

Within no time she was outside, her hands dug in her pockets as she headed towards the downtown. There was one reason Phoebe had decided to come out tonight and it wasn't just for the gentle stroll that she had told her brother and Will. No, in fact she had come down because of her new fasciation. Werewolves.

Being trapped in the Institution all the time, Phoebe had taken up a little reading and although there was information about most species especially her own. But there wasn't much about werewolves, and what their was; left a lot to the imagination and Phoebe wanted to find out for herself.

She was curious like that and always had been. That was most of the reason she still tagged along with her brother and Will when they went out in their missions. It wasn't like she actually wanted to be a shadow hunter.

In the middle of the downtown where she often listened to Will talk about all the downworlders that were there she found herself peeking into different places. Looking for signs of what she was looking for, there were vampires. She could see them looking for their prey in bars and easily seducing the girls. But she couldn't see any werewolves.

That was until she heard a feral growl, her ears picked up sensitively as she rushed along an alley until she hit a small wall. Her head tilted back to assess how high it was before she pushed her sleeves and looked around to see if she could find something to stand on.

Muttering to herself at what a stupid idea this was, she knew in her head that she wasn't going to give up until she could see beyond the wall. She twisted around, looking along each wall and smiled when she saw a crate which was disregarded and half broken. _She was going to have to be careful. _Was her first thought.

Her second was to hurry and get it. She placed it under the wall and put one foot on to the box testing it against her weight before she lifted the other one up and lifted her hands to balance on the wall. She couldn't see over yet but she could reach the top of the wall. Her hands gripped the wall and she knew she was to scrap her hands the moment she felt the edge of the wall touch her soft hands.

She winced but still pulled herself up until her eyes peered over the wall, there wasn't much to see. There was a wolf running off but she merely saw it for two seconds before it was out of the other alley way, dropping herself back down she cursed and held her hands tight towards her.

"Damn it" she stood for a moment trying to think of what to do next. There was no chance of her being able to find that wolf again and her hands were scarred, she could see that from the wall – she couldn't just go back to the institution and expect Will and Jem not to notice.

Stupid idea.

There was much more time to think before Phoebe began to feel nauseated. Her stomach turned and the need to be sick was over powering her. The smell of death was all to recognisable, she spun on the box to see the Demon luring towards her.

Big, ugly and monstrous, Phoebe gulped a breath and moved to take a small step to her side. But the box gave way beneath her and she fell to the ground. She was sure she could hear the Demon chuckle the word _"Shadow-Hunter" _although it sounded more rougher than the word would have been in her mouth.

She tried to keep her eyes on the demon but landing on the ground, she was sure she could fell blood on her ankle. She checked her ankle and cursed again. She had scrapped it but it didn't look like she had done much damage.

Just the skin.

The demon's movements alerted her again, and she found herself positioning herself so her back was to the wall. The Demon moved towards her again and then stopped dead, it wriggled and suddenly she was staring at its' back.

"It's not very nice to pick on little girls you know" a strong voice projected over the monster and there was a moment of panic when she thought it was Will. She was relieved that he would be able to save her from this creature – but she was dead never the less. She would never be let out the institution alone again!

She saw the tip of a knife slash through the monster and to her relief Will wasn't at the other side, as the monster disappeared from this world. The man watched her curiously for a moment cleaning the ends of his blade.

"Are you trying to get yourself killed, ShadowHunter"


End file.
